wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
W pustyni i w puszczy/Rozdział XIII
We dnie chronili się w ukrytych i trudno dostępnych miejscach wśród skał i rozpadlin, a nocami pędzili bez wytchnienia, póki nie minęli pierwszej katarakty. Aż na koniec, gdy Beduini z położenia i postaci khorów rozpoznali, że Assuan został już za nimi, wielki ciężar spadł z piersi Idrysa. Ponieważ cierpieli już na brak wody, zbliżyli się więc na pół dnia drogi od rzeki. Tam następnej nocy Idrys ukrywszy karawanę wysłał z Beduinami wszystkie wielbłądy do Nilu, aby napoiły się dobrze i na czas dłuższy. Pas urodzajny wzdłuż rzeki Nilu był już za Assuanem węższy. W niektórych miejscach pustynia dochodziła do rzeki. Wsie leżały w znacznej od siebie odległości. Beduini zatem wrócili szczęśliwie, przez nikogo nie widziani, ze znacznymi zapasami wody. Należało tylko myśleć o żywności, gdyż zwierzęta, karmione skąpo, od tygodnia wychudły bardzo. Szyje ich wydłużyły się, garby opadły, a nogi stały się słabe. Durry i zapasów dla ludzi mogło z wielką biedą wystarczyć jeszcze na dwa dni. Idrys myślał jednakże, że po dwóch dniach można będzie, jeżeli nie we dnie, to w nocy, zbliżyć się do pastwisk nadrzecznych, a może i zakupić sucharów i daktylów w jakiej wiosce. Sabie nie dawano już wcale jeść ani pić i tylko dzieci chowały dla niego resztki pożywienia, ale on sobie jakoś radził i na postoje przylatywał często z zakrwawioną paszczą i ze śladami ukąszeń na szyi i piersiach. Czy łupem tych walk stawały się szakale czy hieny, czy może lisy piaskowe lub gazele, tego nie wiedział nikt, dość, że nie było na nim znać wielkiego głodu. Czasem też czarne wargi jego bywały wilgotne, jakby pił. Beduini domyślali się, że musiał wykopywać głębokie jamy na dnie wąwozów i w ten sposób dokopywać się do wody, którą węchem pod ziemią wyczuwał. Tak rozkopują nieraz dna rozpadlin zbłąkani podróżni i jeśli często nie znajdą wody, to prawie zawsze dostają się do wilgotnych piasków i wysysając je oszukują w ten sposób męczarnie pragnienia. I w Sabie zaszły jednak znaczne zmiany. Piersi i kark miał zawsze potężne, ale boki mu zapadły, przez co wydawał się jeszcze wyższy. W jego oczach o zaczerwienionych białkach było teraz coś dzikiego i groźnego. Do Nel i do Stasia był przywiązany jak i poprzednio i pozwalał robić z sobą, co im się podobało. Chamisowi kiwał jeszcze niekiedy ogonem, ale na Beduinów i Sudańczyków warczał albo kłapał swymi strasznymi kłami, które uderzały wówczas o siebie jak stalowe bretnale. Idrys i Gebhr poczęli się go po prostu bać i mimo usługi, jaką im oddał, znienawidzili go do tego stopnia, że byliby go prawdopodobnie zabili z owej zdobycznej strzelby, gdyby nie chęć przywiezienia Smainowi osobliwego zwierzęcia i gdyby nie to, że minęli już Assuan. Minęli Assuan! Staś myślał o tym ciągle i w duszę poczęła mu z wolna wkradać się wątpliwość, czy pościg ich dogoni. Wiedział wprawdzie, że nie tylko właściwy Egipt, który kończy się za Wadi-Halfa, to jest za drugą kataraktą, ale i cała Nubia jest dotychczas w ręku rządu egipskiego, ale rozumiał, że za Assuanem, a zwłaszcza za Wadi-Halfa, pogoń będzie trudniejsza, a rozkazy rządu niedbalej wykonywane. Miał tylko jeszcze nadzieję, że ojciec wraz z panem Rawlisonem po urządzeniu pogoni z Fajumu sami udali się do Wadi-Halfa parowcem i tam, uzyskawszy od rządu żołnierzy na wielbłądach, będą starali się przeciąć drogę karawanie z południa. Chłopak wyrozumował sobie, że na ich miejscu byłby tak właśnie zrobił, i dlatego uważał przypuszczenie swe za bardzo prawdopodobne. Nie zaniechał jednak myśli o ratunku na własną rękę. Sudańczycy chcieli mieć proch do zdobycznej strzelby i w tym celu postanowili porozkręcać kilkanaście ładunków sztucerowych, więc powiedział im, że on sam tylko potrafi to zrobić, i że gdy który z nich weźmie się do tego nieumiejętnie, wówczas ładunek wybuchnie mu w palcach i pourywa ręce. Idrys bojąc się w ogóle rzeczy nieznanych i wynalazków angielskich postanowił wreszcie powierzyć chłopcu tę czynność. Staś wziął się do tego chętnie, naprzód w nadziei, że silny angielski proch rozsadzi przy pierwszym strzale starą arabską strzelbę, a po wtóre, że będzie mógł ukryć trochę ładunków. Jakoż poszło mu to łatwiej, niż myślał. Niby to pilnowano go przy robocie, ale Arabowie poczęli zaraz gadać między sobą i wkrótce zajęli się więcej rozmową niż dozorem. Ostatecznie ta ich gadatliwość i wrodzone niedbalstwo pozwoliło Stasiowi ukryć w zanadrzu siedem ładunków. Teraz należało się tylko dobrać do sztucera. Chłopiec sądził, że za Wadi-Halfa, to jest drugą kataraktą, nie będzie to rzeczą zbyt trudną, gdyż przewidywał, że czujność Arabów zmniejszać się będzie w miarę, jak będą bliżej celu. Myśl, że będzie musiał pozabijać Sudańczyków i Beduinów, a nawet i Chamisa, przejmowała go zawsze dreszczem, ale po morderstwie, którego dopuścili się Beduini, nie miał już żadnych skrupułów. Mówił sobie, że przecież chodzi o obronę, o wolność i życie Nel i że wobec tego może nie liczyć się z życiem przeciwników, zwłaszcza jeśli się nie poddadzą i jeśli przyjdzie do walki. Ale chodziło o sztucer. Staś umyślił dostać go w ręce podstępem i gdyby się zdarzyła sposobność, nie czekać aż do Wadi-Halfa, ale dokonać dzieła jak najprędzej. Jakoż nie czekał. Przeszły już dwa dni, jak minęli Assuan - i Idrys musiał wreszcie o świcie trzeciego dnia wyprawić Beduinów po żywność, której zbrakło zupełnie. Wobec zmniejszonej liczby przeciwników Staś powiedział sobie: "Teraz albo nigdy" - i natychmiast zwrócił się do Sudańczyka z następującym pytaniem: - Idrysie, czy wiesz, że kraj, który zaczyna się niedaleko za Wadi-Halfa, to już Nubia? - Wiem. Miałem piętnaście lat, a Gebhr osiem, gdy ojciec przywiózł nas z Sudanu do Fajumu, i pamiętam, że przejechaliśmy wówczas na wielbłądach całą Nubię. Ale kraj ten należy jeszcze do Turków (Egipcjan). - Tak, Mahdi jest dopiero pod Chartumem - i widzisz, jak głupio gadał Chamis, gdy mówił wam, że wojska derwiszów dochodzą już do Assuanu. Ja jednak zapytam się o co innego. Oto czytałem w książkach, że w Nubii dużo jest dzikich zwierząt i dużo rozbójników, którzy nikomu nie służą i napadają zarówno Egipcjan, jak i wiernych Mahdiego. Czymże będziecie się bronili, jeśli napadną was dzikie zwierzęta albo rozbójnicy? Staś przesadzał umyślnie, mówiąc o dzikich zwierzętach, natomiast rozboje w Nubii od czasu wojny zdarzały się dość często, zwłaszcza w południowej, graniczącej z Sudanem części kraju. Idrys zastanowił się przez chwilę nad pytaniem, które zaskoczyło go niespodzianie, gdyż dotychczas nie pomyślał o tym nowym niebezpieczeństwie i odrzekł: - Mamy noże i strzelbę. - Taka strzelba jest na nic. - Wiem. Twoja jest lepsza, ale nie umiemy z niej strzelać, a tobie nie damy jej w ręce. - Nawet nie nabitej? - Tak jest, albowiem może być zaczarowana. Staś ruszył ramionami. - Idrysie, gdyby to mówił Gebhr, to bym się nie dziwił, ale o tobie myślałem, że masz więcej rozumu. Z nie nabitej strzelby nie wystrzeli i sam wasz Mahdi. - Milcz - przerwał surowo Idrys. -Mahdi potrafi wystrzelić nawet z palca. - To strzelajże tak i ty. Sudańczyk popatrzył bystro w oczy chłopca. - Dlaczego chcesz, żeby dać ci strzelbę? - Chcę cię nauczyć z niej strzelać. - Co ci na tym zależy? - Bardzo wiele, bo jeśli napadną nas rozbójnicy, to mogą wszystkich pozabijać! A jeśli się boisz i strzelby, i mnie, to mniejsza o to. Idrys zamilkł. Bał się istotnie, ale nie chciał się do tego przyznać. Zależało mu jednak na tym bardzo, by zapoznać się z bronią angielską, albowiem posiadanie jej i umiejętność użycia podniosłaby jego znaczenie w obozie mahdystów - nie mówiąc o tym, że w razie jakiego napadu łatwiej by było mu się obronić. Więc po krótkim namyśle rzekł: - Dobrze. Niech Chamis poda strzelbę, a ty ją wyjmij. Chamis spełnił obojętnie rozkaz, któremu Gebhr nie mógł się sprzeciwić, albowiem zajęty był opodal przy wielbłądach. Staś wyjął trochę drżącymi rękoma osadę, następnie lufy - i podał je Idrysowi. - Widzisz, że są puste - rzekł. Idrys wziął lufy i spojrzał przez nie w górę. - Tak jest, nie ma w nich nic. - Teraz uważaj - mówił Staś - tak się strzelba składa (i to mówiąc złożył lufy z osadą), a tak się otwiera. Widzisz? Rozkładam ją znów, a teraz złóż ją ty... Sudańczyk, który przypatrywał się z wielką uwagą ruchom Stasia, począł próbować. Nie od razu poszło mu łatwo, ale ponieważ Arabowie odznaczają się w ogóle wielką zręcznością, więc po chwili strzelba została złożona. - Otwórz! - komenderował Staś. Idrys otworzył sztucer łatwo. - Zamknij. Poszło jeszcze łatwiej. - Teraz mi daj dwie puste gilzy. Nauczę cię, jak się zakłada ładunki. Arabowie zachowali wykręcone gilzy, ponieważ miały dla nich wartość mosiądzu, więc Idrys podał dwie z nich Stasiowi - i nauka rozpoczęła się na nowo. Sudańczyk w pierwszej chwili przestraszył się trochę trzasku tkwiących w gilzach kapiszonów, ale ostatecznie przekonał się, że zarówno z pustych luf, jak z pustych ładunków nikt nie zdoła wystrzelić. Zaufanie jego do Stasia wróciło przy tym i dlatego, że chłopiec oddawał mu co chwila broń do ręki. - Tak - rzekł Staś - umiesz już składać sztucer, umiesz otwierać, zamykać i trzymać przy twarzy oraz pociągać za cyngiel. Ale trzeba się jeszcze nauczyć mierzyć. To jest rzecz najtrudniejsza. Weź pustą gurdę od wody i postaw ją o sto kroków... oto na tych tam kamieniach a potem wróć tu do mnie - pokażę ci, jak się mierzy. Idrys wziął gurdę i bez najmniejszego wahania poszedł umieścić ją na wskazanych kamieniach. Ale zanim zrobił pierwsze sto kroków, Staś wysunął puste gilzy, a wsunął na ich miejsce pełne ładunki. Nie tylko serce, ale i tętna w skroniach poczęły mu bić z taką siłą, że myślał, że mu rozsadzą głowę. Chwila stanowcza nadeszła - chwila wolności dla Nel i dla niego - chwila zwycięstwa - zarazem straszna i pożądana! Oto życie Idrysa jest w jego ręku. Jedno pociągnięcie za cyngiel i ów zdrajca, który porwał Nel, padnie trupem. Ale Staś, który miał w żyłach polską i francuską krew, uczuł nagle, że za nic na świecie nie zdoła strzelić do człowieka odwróconego plecami. Niech się przynajmniej zawróci - i niech spojrzy śmierci w oczy. A potem co? Potem przyleci Gebhr i nim przebieży dziesięć kroków, również chwyci zębami za kurzawę. Pozostanie Chamis. Ale Chamis straci głowę, a choćby jej nie stracił, będzie czas wsunąć nowe ładunki do luf. Gdy nadjadą Beduini zastaną trzy trupy i sami znajdą to, na co zasłużyli. Potem dość będzie skierować wielbłądy ku rzece. Wszystkie te myśli i obrazy przelatywały jak wichry przez głowę Stasia. Czuł, że to, co za parę minut ma się stać, jest zarazem straszne i konieczne. W piersiach skłębiła mu się duma zwycięzcy z poczuciem okropnego wstrętu do zwycięstwa. Była chwila, że się zawahał, ale wspomniał na te męki, które znosili biali jeńcy, na ojca, na pana Rawlisona, na Nel, na Gebhra, który uderzył dziewczynkę korbaczem, i nienawiść wybuchnęła w nim z nową siłą. "Trzeba! Trzeba" - mówił sobie przez zaciśnięte zęby i nieubłagane postanowienie odbiło się na jego twarzy, która stała się jakby wykuta z kamienia. Tymczasem Idrys umieścił skórzaną gurdę na odległym o sto kroków kamieniu i zawrócił. Staś widział jego uśmiechniętą twarz i całą wysoką postać na równej, piaszczystej płaszczyźnie. Po raz ostatni przebłysła mu myśl, że oto ten żywy człowiek padnie za chwilę na ziemię i palcami będzie rwał piasek w ostatnich konwulsjach konania. Ale wahania chłopca skończyły się - i gdy Idrys uszedł pięćdziesiąt kroków, począł z wolna podnosić broń do oka. Lecz zanim dotknął palcem cyngla, zza osypisk, odległych o kilkaset kroków, dał się słyszeć gromki okrzyk i w tej samej minucie około dwudziestu jeźdźców na koniach i wielbłądach wyroiło się na płaszczyznę. Idrys skamieniał na ich widok. Staś zdumiał nie mniej, ale natychmiast zdumienie jego ustąpiło szalonej radości. Oto wreszcie oczekiwana pogoń! Tak! to nie może być nic innego! W wiosce schwytano widocznie Beduinów i ci wskazali, gdzie ukrywa się reszta karawany! Zrozumiał to tak samo i Idrys, który ochłonąwszy przybiegł do Stasia z twarzą popielatą z przerażenia, i klęknąwszy u jego nóg począł powtarzać zdyszanym głosem: - Panie, ja byłem dla was dobry! byłem dla małej bint dobry - pamiętaj o tym!... Staś wysunął mechanicznie ładunki z luf - i patrzył. Jeźdźcy pędzili ile tchu w koniach i wielbłądach, krzycząc z radości i wyrzucając w górę długie arabskie strzelby, które łapali w biegu z nadzwyczajną zręcznością. W jasnym, przezroczystym powietrzu widać ich było doskonale. W środku na czele lecieli dwaj Beduini machający jak opętańcy rękoma i burnusami. Po kilku minutach cała banda dopadła do karawany. Niektórzy z jeźdźców zeskakiwali z koni i wielbłądów; niektórzy zostali na siodłach, wrzeszcząc ciągle wniebogłosy. Wśród tych krzyków można było odróżnić tylko dwa wyrazy: - Chartum! Gordon! Gordon! Chartum!... Na koniec jeden z Beduinów - ten, którego towarzysz zwał Abu-Angą - przypadł do Idrysa skurczonego u nóg Stasia i począł wołać: - Chartum wzięte! Gordon zabity. Mahdi zwycięzca! Idrys wyprostował się, ale jeszcze uszom nie wierzył. - A ci ludzie? - zapytał drżącymi wargami. - Ci ludzie mieli nas schwytać, a teraz idą wraz z nami do proroka! Stasiowi pociemniało w oczach... Rozdział 13